


Super Self-Indulgent Oumota Fic

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Clothed Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Imagine writing normal smut, M/M, Masochism, Momota Kaito Being an Asshole, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not an accurate deception of rape, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Kaito fucks Kokichi in their school's halls. That's literally it
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Super Self-Indulgent Oumota Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well I portrayed this in the story, but basically Pregame Kokichi is just someone who tries to get attention no matter the cost.

Kaito roamed the empty halls, class in session and knowing damn well he didn't want to bother; His schedule mostly consisting of just enjoying what little time he got alone. He didn't expect to find anything, unlike the distinct sound of someone's shoes squeaking against the floor was heard. Kaito crossed the corner, finding a boy on the opposite side, and running as soon as they caught a glimpse of anyone.

He was already fed up  with the annoying sound, running from where he came to catch them and get them to leave. As a blur crossed him, he yanked the back of the collar stopping the smaller boy as he tried to run away.

"I should have  known it was you, Kokichi," he spoke with no surprise, dragging him in front of himself to get a better look. "Just let me go! I'm not doing anything you aren't! I never meant to bother you!" his words shot back as he realized Kaito wasn't just going to let me go. "You think I'm just going to believe a lie like that? Everyone in the school knows you just want attention no matter the cost," Kokichi puffed his cheeks out at the accusation, "And what if I do?".

Kokichi let out a yelp as he was suddenly slammed into the wall behind him, he looked up from the hand that pinned him, seeing Kaito's infuriated look. He flipped the smaller boy, using one hand to pin his head to the wall and the other to hold his hands behind his back. "Then I'm going to give you all the attention you want so maybe you finally learn your goddamn lesson," Kokichi attempted to look behind himself, only getting a good view once Kaito removed the hand on his head; Kokichi immediately gulped down as he watched Kaito pull down his pants, the fabric  falling to his knees.

"H-Hey Kaito. We're friends, right? Why don't we just call it even?," he hated how he immediately gave in, now simply hoping for it to just be a sick joke. Kaito didn't bother to look up, pulling down Kokichi's boxers as he spoke, "You think you can just say sorry and that I'll believe that shit? I told you, I'm gonna give the attention you really deserve," he gently grabbed the smaller boy's exposed ass, before a loud slap echoed in the halls. 

Kokichi tried to drop to the ground as he felt the sharp sting, only to be held up by Kaito. He removed his hands from Kokichi's wrists, delivering another spank to his ass. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to steady his already shaking legs, desperately looking around to make sure no one saw how weak he really was; But he was even more ashamed of is growing erection at each successive spank.

Kaito eventually stopped, still holding up the small boy's body as he shook, "Oh of course you're getting fuckin' turned on at this. Did you want me to do this to you?". "N-No, I didn't, it. . .it's just a coincidence," he tried to convince himself. A smirk appeared on the taller male's face, he let out a short chuckle at Kokichi's depravity, "Besides I might as well finish what I started then. This isn't even a punishment for you anyways". Kokichi soon had 2 of Kaito's fingers shoved into his mouth, letting out a confused sound.

"Stop trying to play innocent and just suck already," Kokichi complied with the demand, coating his fingers in as much salvia as he could; Having accepted his fate. Kaito soon enough removed his fingers, leaving a line of drool on Kokichi's chin. Almost immediately he shoved the first finger into Kokichi, causing him yelp as it Kaito opened him. He attempted to make himself relax, already softly panting as his cock twitched. However, before he could settle against the intrusion, his superior took it as an opportunity to shove another finger in, rubbing his prostate.

Kaito only laughed as Kokichi tried to hide his shameful look of enjoyment by tucking his face into his arms at the wall; Only taking the moment to embarrass the liar more, "You know Kokichi, someone might just wonder out an see how much of a mess you really are, getting off on this, then I'm sure you'd get plenty of attention". Kaito continued to  push his fingers throughout the boy, increasing aware at his own arousal for putting Kokichi in his place as he softly moaned every time his prostate was so much as brushed. 

He realized he didn't want to hold back anymore, removing his fingers as Kokichi audibly groaned; He worked his way to his pants, undoing his zipper and pulling out his dick and pressing it against the barely stretched hole. "Kaito,  th -that's not going  go fit, I-I-I'm not ready," his cock leaking precum at the mere idea of being fucked so unprepared and harshly. "Could  ya just stop lying for one  minute?, " he rubbed the tip on the Kokichi's rim, "Besides if you  scream, you'll be the only one embarrassed". 

The tip pushed into him, he but down on his sleeve to stop any unnecessary noises from escaping him. Kaito used one hand to study Kokichi's ass, rubbing the sore red  handprints enough to create more pain. As soon as Kokichi accepted the tip of his cock, he immediately started to shallowly fuck the smaller boy. Right away Kokichi muttered out small gasps as Kaito ignored them and pressed deeper into the boy without remorse.

"Kaito. . .P-please stop. . .it- AHH!, " his plea interrupted as Kaito tugged own his cock, arching his back all while precum uselessly leaked onto his pants. Kaito laughed at the sight of the trembling boy, "Really?  You're still putting on this act that you hate it?". Kokichi tried to hide his smile as Kaito humiliated him and fucked him. He gave in and put his weight on the wall, letting himself take Kaito's cock.

Eventually, Kaito finally pushed in his full length, Kokichi only giving light moans, " Nghh , Kokichi  ya know, when you aren't talking, you're actually pretty tolerable". He gave no time for any half-assed response  he wrapped both his hands around Kokichi's torso, thrusting into him with no mercy. He felt his knees completely give in, only held up to be Kaito's glorified  fleshlight . 

His hands desperately tried to cling to the walls for any kind of leverage, instead the only thing he was left to do was to moan at Kaito's harsh  treatment, trying his best to not cum early, teetering on the edge. Kaito gave no thought to any possibility of hurting Kokichi, internally hoping he would finally give that little shit what he deserved. He already knew his entire body was going to be sore, already feeling the bruises forming where Kaito held him, deciding he might as well push it further.

" Hahh , Kaito y-you really think this will be e-enough to put me in  place?, " smiling as the bait was taken without a second thought, Kaito only trying to pick up the pace and hurt him further. "Fuck! You're a fucking whore, you know that?!," he groaned loudly, tightly shutting his eyes, pushing his chest on Kokichi's closing what little space between them was left. He felt the need to urge him more, instead getting a  hand job by Kaito as he was senselessly fucked, "C-Come on you little bitch, just fucking cum!". 

Kokichi gave no response instead letting his tongue hang out if his mouth as his moans become more and more unbridled. Kaito already felt himself losing it, unwilling to let Kokichi outlast him, feeling his own precum slowly drip out as he thrusted into the smaller boy. Eventually with one last sharp tug, Kokichi came, leaving off-white streaks on the wall and staining his overcoat. He nearly began to scream as Kaito's brutal treatment continued.

His body become a mixture of pleasure and sharp stinging pain as his ass was overwhelmed, unable to put together a coherent sentence. Kaito let out one last groan, plunging as deep as he could before filling up Kokichi with cum. 

He let go of Kokichi's torso, causing him to slink to the ground, barely turning halfway around;  Never mind the energy to get back up. Kaito stepped back, steadying himself on the opposite wall, trying to stop the spinning in his head. A few minutes passed, Kaito's semen leaking out onto the ground and Kokichi's pants, making it impossible to hide exactly what had happen with the excessive amount of cum on him. 

Kaito pushed himself off the wall, pulling up his pants and trying to make himself as presentable as possible. Looking down at the panting mess on the ground below, "Hey," Kokichi's head shot up, "You're fuckin comin home with me, alright?."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I'll write a Kokichi fic without rape or dubcon.


End file.
